Histoire de table
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Bokuto est une serviette de table... Akaashi un rond de serviette... Fiction défiant toutes les lois et vous contant l'impossible amour qu'il peut exister entre deux... choses. Écrit dédié à tous ceux pensant qu'on ne peut rien tirer de deux objets anodins du quotidien. UA restaurant.


**Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle fiction écrite d'un coup ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un univers alternatif... je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant marrée à écrire une fiction haha ! UA de... restaurant ? Sérieux, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est...**

 **Il va sans dire que pour LIRE cette fiction TRÈS SPÉCIALE il faut être OUVERT D'ESPRIT huhu... Rated M pour ceux qui pensait impossible le fait d'écrire une fiction érotique entre une serviette et un rond de serviette. Voilà, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Un conseil : ne réfléchissez pas trop en lisant...**

Histoire de table

Le jour où Bokuto rencontra Akaashi, il faisait aussi noir qu'habitude. Mais en l'espace d'un instant où le tiroir fut ouvert et où on le déposa à ses côtés, il put observer, même détailler ce nouvel arrivant. Il n'avait jamais vu un rond de serviette aussi parfait. Sa couleur ébène était lisse et brillante, il pouvait voir la lumière s'y refléter et ce spectacle était de toute beauté. C'était comme avoir une deuxième source de lumière. Une fois plus proche de lui, il ne loupa pas une occasion de le détailler : de petites enluminures tout à fait charmantes étaient gravées tout autour de lui, et cela lui constituait un charme qu'il n'avait jamais pu constater sur d'autres ronds de serviettes lambda. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut un coup de foudre. Il devait apprendre à le connaître.

\- Hey ! Salut ! Tu es nouveau ici ?

\- Oui, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- D'une usine artisanale appelée Fukurodani. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un grand restaurant et plus précisément dans un tiroir appelé... tiroir... Les gens ne donnent pas de nom aux tiroirs ici.

\- C'est étrange. Et toi ? Qui es-tu, si ce n'est une serviette ?

\- Je suis Bokuto ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance...

\- Akaashi, compléta-t-il. Ravi de même. Que nous est-il demandé de faire ?

\- Nous sommes placés sur les tables. Moi mon rôle est de protéger les clients.

\- Sais-tu quel est le mien ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu sers ?

\- En vérité... je n'ai jamais servi. On m'a fabriqué, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de servir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend...

Bokuto ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais, étrangement, cela ne l'étonna pas. Akaashi était parfait, Akaashi était neuf. De ce qu'il se souvenait lorsque le tiroir avait été ouvert, aucune marque d'usage abusif n'était présente sur sa surface parfaitement polie. Il devint subitement mal à l'aise.

\- Hm... Comment t'expliquer... en fait, toi et moi nous allons travailler ensemble. Ton rôle est de...

Il réfléchit un instant. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire.

\- ... d'enjoliver le décor de la table.

\- Ah, je serai avec toi alors ?

\- O-Oui ! Et... hm... Akaashi, quoi qu'il se passe, sache que l'on finit par s'y faire...

\- De quoi parle-t-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le tiroir s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ils furent tous les deux empoignés. Bokuto était une serviette de table. Il était assez grand et assez large, le client devait pouvoir protéger aussi bien ses genoux que couvrir son torse, suivant son désir. Il était blanc avec des rayures régulières grises proches des bords et se rejoignant dans les coins. De toutes les serviettes du restaurant, il était le plus admiré. Jamais aucune tache n'était restée collé à lui et il était aussi propre que lors de sa première utilisation.

Il s'inquiéta pour son nouvel ami. Il n'était pas prêt. Le destin faisait forcer les choses. On plia Bokuto en cinq et on l'enroula sur lui-même. Akaashi observait toute cette danse de tissu avec une certaine curiosité. Soudain, ce fut lui qu'on empoigna. On le rapprocha de Bokuto. "Je suis désolé..." souffla la serviette. Il vit que son camarade commençait à paniquer. Ma sa panique ne fut rien comparée à celle qu'il le saisit lorsque l'on fit pénétrer Bokuto en lui. Bokuto l'entendait crier de douleur, crier qu'il était trop gros pour lui, qu'il allait rester coincé. En effet, Bokuto eut un peu de mal à être enfilé dans son rond de serviette, mais un petit coup sec suffit à faire disparaître l'obstacle et à installer Akaashi au milieu de Bokuto. Ils furent posés sur une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée.

Akaashi gémissait de douleur.

\- Ç-Ça fait mal... ah... Bokuto-san... pour-pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais... mais si je te l'avais dit, ça aurait peut-être été pire... est-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien quand même ?

Il était quand même en Akaashi. Il avait vu passer plusieurs ronds de serviettes avant Akaashi et savait que c'était une étape assez éprouvante pour eux.

\- Je... oui, ça- ça devrait aller... je commence à m'y habituer, mais... mais s'il te plaît ne bouge pas...

Bokuto ne lui dit pas, mais cette sensation d'être en Akaashi, et en Akaashi en particulier, était vraiment unique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec aucun autre rond de serviette. Mais il se garda bien de le dire : cela avait quand même été la première fois de son nouvel ami, il ne fallait pas le perturber plus que de raison.

On s'installa à la table.

\- Prépare-toi, Akaashi. Ça va faire un peu mal, mais après, tu seras tranquille.

Il ne l'eut pas sitôt dit que l'on retira Bokuto de son enveloppe boisée. Akaashi cria une nouvelle fois, seulement, ce cri était différent de celui d'avant. Et il sonnait plutôt... érotique ?

Le repas se déroula comme tous les repas auxquels Bokuto avaient assistés. À l'issue de celui-ci, les deux nouveaux amis furent séparés : Akaashi fut replacé dans le tiroir après un coup rapide de chiffon et Bokuto envoyé à la machine à laver. C'était l'un des moments qu'il préférait. Il tournait en rond pendant ce qu'il lui paraissait des heures et tout cela en étant recouvert d'eau chaude. Une chouette remise en forme qui se terminait par le passage sous le fer à repasser qui lui enlevait tous ses plis douloureux. Il était replié et renvoyé dans le tiroir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il revit Akaashi et le rejoint. Il sentait qu'il tremblait.

\- Hey... Akaashi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on va m'obliger à recommencer ça ?

\- ... C'est ton travail maintenant.

\- Et... je... je vais finir par m'y habituer ?

\- Je t'assure que oui. Je serai toujours là et je te promets que je serai le plus doux possible. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse du rond de serviette, il vint se coller contre lui et l'enveloppa de son drap. Il le caressa un peu. Akaashi était vraiment doux et tellement, tellement lisse. Il parcourut ses gravures.

\- Tout ira bien, je t'en fais la promesse... Est-ce qu'elles sont faites mains ?

L'ébène comprit qu'il parlait de ses enluminures.

\- Oui, elles ont mis longtemps à être réalisées.

\- Elles sont très belles et elles te vont bien. Tu sais, pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais rencontré de rond de serviette aussi parfaitement travaillé que toi.

Akaashi fut touché par ce compliment.

\- Merci Bokuto-san... Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois avec moi. Cet endroit me fait vraiment peur, mais je sens que si j'arrive à surmonter cette corvée, ce sera grâce à toi.

Il se laissa aller dans le tissu rassurant de Bokuto. Ce dernier continuait de caresser le bois dont il était fait. Il arriva alors sur l'arête d'Akaashi, là où extérieur et intérieur étaient séparés. Et, alors qu'il allait commencer à caresser sa surface intérieure, Akaashi se dégagea subitement.

\- Non ! Ne-Ne me touche pas là... Pas-... pas l'intérieur...

Bokuto le regarda drôlement. Il en avait connu des ronds de serviette, et il savait qu'ils appréciaient tous de sentir son tissu glisser contre cette zone. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait déranger son ami.

\- Ex-excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Akaashi.

\- Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, mais... tout ça est encore trop nouveau pour moi, j'ai... j'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- Pas de problème, sourit bienveillamment son aîné. On le fera quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Le tiroir fut de nouveau ouvert.

\- Déjà ? souffla Akaashi.

\- Le temps passe différemment pour nous.

Une nouvelle fois, ils furent tous les deux empoignés, Bokuto plié et inséré en Akaashi. Cette fois, l'entrée fut plus douce. Bokuto sentait bien son ami prendre sur lui à mesure que la pénétration s'effectuait.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la table, Bokuto demanda :

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- O-Oui... oui je vais bien. C'est mieux que la dernière fois.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

\- Non, c'est bon... En fait, je me sens même bien. C'est étrange comme sensation, mais étrangement, j'ai envie qu'elle dure.

Bokuto sourit. Enfin, son ami se sentait mieux. il fallait qu'il lui fasse découvrir ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ce travail. Il se tourna un peu pour créer une friction entre leurs deux matériaux.

\- A-Ah ! gémit de plaisir le rond de serviette. Bo-Bokuto-san ! Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Quelle sensation ça fait ?

\- C'est... C'est... tout bizarre !

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à faire ce travail, Akaashi. Je t'ai promis de te montrer et de te rassurer. Au début, cela peut paraître effrayant, mais, on finit par apprécier. Ça se passe toujours comme ça.

Bokuto fut retiré d'Akaashi. Il l'entendit se retenir de faire le moindre son, mais un "hm" lui échappa malgré tout. Ce repas-là, Bokuto put observer à son plus grand plaisir son cher rond de serviette posé près d'un verre. Il connaissait bien ce verre. C'était un très bon ami à lui. Ils avaient une fois été réunis lors d'un déménagement et avait fait connaissance. Ils avaient bien ri tous les deux et parlé de leurs travaux respectifs. Il faisait confiance à ce verre. Il savait qu'il serait gentil et bienveillant à l'encontre de son rond de serviette.

\- Yo le p'tit nouveau ! Tout se passe bien ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Kuroo. Je suis un bon ami de ta chère serviette. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

\- Akaashi. Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Tu sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais vous les ronds de serviette avez le travail le plus génial de tout le service.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un peu oui ! Une vie éternelle de plaisir, et on peut difficilement vous salir. Ça c'est cool.

\- Pourtant, c'est un peu effrayant...

\- Au début, peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré un seul rond de serviette ne pas finir par prendre son pied. Tu sais, notre vie à nous, les verres, est beaucoup plus fragile. Il suffit que l'on nous fasse tomber, ou parfois nous faire cogner trop fort les uns contre les autres pour que l'on soit jetés ou tout simplement mis au placard. En plus, on est des nids à microbes avec toutes ces bouches qui se posent sur nous ! Je peux te jurer que notre existence est beaucoup plus précaire que la vôtre.

\- Pourtant, toi, tu es toujours là.

\- Oui, au fil des années, j'ai su trouver des combines pour me rendre plus résistant, trouver le bon angle pour tomber, des choses comme ça. Mais au moins, ici, on nous traite bien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir atterri ici et encore plus d'être tombé sur Bokuto. Il prend bien soin de toi ?

\- Oui. Il veille sur moi, je suis content qu'il m'aide dans ma nouvelle vie. Kuroo-san, j'ai une question : si nous sommes immortels, comme tu le dis, où sont passé les ronds de serviette qui m'ont précédé ?

\- Certains ont changé de service. Ils ont décidé de refaire la déco et investir dans des ronds de serviette noirs plutôt que blancs. Maintenant que je te vois, je pense qu'ils ont bien fait. Tu es plutôt bien sculpté, je dois dire.

\- Tu... tu penses que je vais pouvoir rester ici longtemps ?

\- Aha ! Je ne pense pas que tu aies de soucis à te faire ! Ils ne sont pas prêts de rechanger leurs couleurs, haha ! Et puis, tu es neuf, les autres commençaient à être un peu usés.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai...

Le repas se termina et les trois amis furent séparés. Après son passage en cure de bien être, Bokuto rejoint enfin Akaashi.

\- Hey ! Akaashi ! Tu as rencontré Kuroo !

\- Oui, il est très sympathique.

\- Je te sens plus à l'aise.

\- Il m'a parlé de la raison de ma présence ici. Maintenant que je sais que je vais pouvoir rester avec toi longtemps, je suis content.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Akaashi réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mais... euh... ne pense pas que je vais prendre tout ton espace, ce... c'était juste pour dire que-... que j'étais content d'être là avec toi, et-

La serviette sourit.

\- Tout va bien, Akaashi. Moi aussi, je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé.

Il se rapprocha de lui et l'enveloppa de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu aimerais que l'on s'entraîne un peu à ton travail pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi ?

Le cœur du rond de serviette s'accéléra.

\- O-Oui, s'il te plaît... montre... montre-moi...

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu te détendes.

Il avait baissé sa voix et murmurait contre la surface extérieure et lisse du rond de serviette. Il avait déjà remarqué un petit détail à l'intérieur d'Akaashi : une petite gravure "MADE IN FRANCE".

\- Laisse-moi faire maintenant.

Du coin de son tissu il caressa l'arête du rond de serviette en faisant bien attention de caresser aussi l'intérieur. Au début, Akaashi se crispa, mais sentant les gestes doux de la serviette, il se détendit progressivement. Ce fut lorsque Bokuto passa sur la gravure MADE IN FRANCE qu'Akaashi eu un soubresaut et gémit.

\- N-Non... p-pas ici...

\- Chh... tout va bien, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il repassa plusieurs fois sur le MADE IN FRANCE, arrachant de doux gémissements de son rond de serviette. Puis, progressivement, en faisant en sorte que la surface de contact soit la plus grande possible - en particulier avec cette petite gravure - Bokuto s'inséra en lui. Akaashi gémit de plaisir plus d'une fois, avant que Bokuto ne soit confortablement installé en lui.

\- Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Non... non, ça va, tout va bien.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- O-Oui... ne pars pas tout de suite...

Et, comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, Bokuto se tourna en lui. Il sentit son tissu frotter contre son MADE IN FRANCE. À chaque passage, il sentait Akaashi sursauter. Après tout, le point sensible des ronds de serviette était le même chez tous les individus. Mais Akaashi n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré. Enfiler Akaashi était différent. Il avait la taille parfaite ; ni trop large, mais ni trop étroit non plus, et Bokuto prenait un plaisir insoupçonné à sentir son enveloppe boisée autour de lui. En réalité, il était même le premier rond de serviette à qui il proposait ce genre de service. Bokuto n'avait pas envie de s'insérer en Akaashi juste dans le cadre de son travail : il avait envie que cela soit plus régulier. Il voulait connaître ses courbes arrondies par cœur, de même que chaque interstice de chacune des gravures qu'il possédait, que ce soit celles qui faisaient sa beauté ou son MADE IN FRANCE.

Il arrêta de bouger, à bout de souffle. Akaashi aussi était dans le même état que lui. Et, tout doucement, Bokuto se retira. Il enveloppa une dernière fois son rond de serviette adoré qui était toujours sur la tranche et ils restèrent lové l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à leur prochaine utilisation.

Les fois qui suivirent se passèrent bien. Akaashi n'avait qu'une attente, sentir Bokuto en lui, sentir son coton l'effleurer comme un océan de plumes et se laisser aller à lui. Parfois, ils le faisaient aussi dans le tiroir, au début, ils prétextaient des "entraînements", mais ils arrêtèrent bientôt d'employer cette appellation au profil "d'heures sup'". Après tout, ce qu'ils faisaient restait dans le cadre de leur travail.

\- Tu m'as l'air plus en forme que jamais, Akaashi-kun, lui dit Kuroo quand ils se retrouvèrent sur la table.

\- Je crois que je vis les plus belles années de ma vie. Je suis vraiment heureux.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Toi et Bokuto formez un beau duo. Lui non plus, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant épanoui !

\- Ça ne se passait bien avec les autres ronds de serviette ?

\- Dans l'ensemble, si. C'est juste le dernier avec qui ça a été un peu bizarre...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, il s'appelait Oikawa. C'était le rond de serviette le plus dérangeant que j'ai jamais vu...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler de plaisir quand il faisait son travail. Au début, on pensait juste qu'il était surpris, mais en réalité, ce rond de serviette était surtout un gros pervers. Cela mettait Bokuto mal à l'aise et plus d'une fois, des mauvais plis se formaient et ils devaient être renvoyé au repassage...

\- Et où est cet Oikawa maintenant ?

\- Je crois qu'il a été revendu. Il était assez usé, il faut dire. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Et puis, il ne prenait pas soin de lui, un comportement que peu appréciaient...

\- Je vois...

\- M'enfin ! C'est du passé tout ça ! Maintenant, Bokuto t'a toi et ça n'est pas près de changer !

Sauf qu'à ce moment, et il l'ignorait, Kuroo commis une faute. Un incident allait survenir.

En fin de repas, un geste maladroit fut donné, personne ne comprit réellement ce qu'il se passa, et Akaashi se retrouva sur le sol, sous la table. Il n'eut pas mal, loin de là ; il était quand même fait en bois. C'est juste qu'une angoisse se développa en lui : et s'il ne revoyait jamais Bokuto-san ? Et si personne ne le retrouvait en-dessous de cette table ?

Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'on le ramassât enfin. Il fut mis dans un tiroir qui n'était pas le sien. Bokuto-san n'était pas là. On le reprit bien assez vite. Une autre serviette le pénétra. Akaashi cria. Sauf que ce n'était plus du plaisir, mais de la douleur. Cette nouvelle serviette ne s'arrangeait pas pour être douce, et Akaashi eut l'impression que le cauchemar de sa première fois revenait sur le devant de la scène. Cette serviette s'appelait Iwaizumi. Il était rustre, mais cachait un bon fond. Le problème, c'est qu'il faisait son travail sans se soucier du bien-être de son équipier. Akaashi avait honte d'être aussi malmené. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela s'arrête. Il avait peur qu'Iwaizumi ne l'abîme à cause de ses mouvements trop brusques. Il apprit, sur la nouvelle table où il était, qu'Iwaizumi s'était, il y a longtemps, habitué à faire des gestes violents car son rond de serviette n'aimait que ça. Il n'avait perdu cette habitude ce qui lui avait valu une mauvaise réputation non seulement auprès des ronds de serviettes, des autres serviettes de tables, mais aussi auprès de tout le reste du service.

Finalement, après plusieurs décorations, on ramena Akaashi dans son tiroir. Le personnel devait s'être aperçu que la couleur ébène du rond de serviette ne collait pas avec la turquoise d'Iwaizumi. Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de lui dire aurevoir, et se garda bien de prononcer le moindre mot de remerciement que cette serviette ne méritait pas.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Bokuto-san, Akaashi s'effondra de soulagement. Il laissa libre court à ses émotions, consolé tout de même par sa chère et tendre serviette de table. Il n'y eut pas d'heures sup' cette fois-là ; Akaashi avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Bokuto se contenta simplement de lui faire des massages. Il était beaucoup trop tendu pour faire la moindre chose et leur travail pouvait commencer d'un instant à l'autre.

Ils furent sortis du tiroir.

\- Ça va aller, Akaashi ?

\- Oui, je vais mieux, tu peux y aller.

Il rentra en Akaashi qui fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire à la brutalité d'Iwaizumi. Il réussit même à y prendre plaisir. Bokuto s'arrangea même pour que l'un de ses plis soit en direct contact avec son MADE IN FRANCE. L'ébène huma discrètement de plaisir. Il n'aimait pas être trop bruyant, et puis il n'était pas du genre à se dévergonder en public, comme le faisait ce fameux Oikawa. Le temps se suspendait lorsqu'il sentait Bokuto-san contre son côté intérieur. Il le caressait d'une manière si spéciale, et s'imprégnait de la moindre de ses gravures comme personne. Dans ces moment-là, Akaashi se concentrait pour le sentir envahir tout l'espace dont il disposait, de jouer à alterner plis souples et plis fermes, et surtout d'exploiter cette différence de matériau qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Content de te revoir, fit le verre à pied en le rencontrant une fois Bokuto parti sur les jambes du client.

\- De même, Kuroo-san.

\- T'étais où ? On s'est vraiment inquiété !

\- On m'a oublié par terre... et je me suis retrouvé avec une autre serviette nommée Iwaizumi.

\- Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas bien tombé...

\- C'était un cauchemar.

\- Je te comprends, cette serviette-là est vraiment enragée ! Il lui est déjà arrivée de donner des coups dans mes potes verres à whisky ! Heureusement qu'ils ont la tête dure, sinon Iwaizumi les aurait envoyés à la casse !

\- Jamais plus je ne veux revivre cet enfer...

\- T'en fais pas : on fera en sortes que ça n'arrive pas.

Ce soir-là, après le travail, Bokuto et Akaashi firent des heures supplémentaires. Maintenant qu'Akaashi s'était remis de ses aventures, il fallait qu'il sente Bokuto-san au plus proche de lui. Lorsque Bokuto était revenu de sa remise en forme, Akaashi avait simplement murmuré "Enfile-moi" et leur parade avait commencé. La serviette avait alors caressé chaque lettre du MADE IN FRANCE du rond de serviette dans son individualité, suivant chaque gravure, chaque petite cavité qui avait été creusée avec soin. Il les détailla toutes avec la plus grande minutie. Akaashi pensait que son cœur allait lâcher tant la sensation était grandiose. Il criait de plaisir et était persuadé que ses voisins de tiroir devaient parfaitement l'entendre. L'inspection minutieuse de ces lettres se continua même une fois que Bokuto était totalement en lui. Il faisait jouer ses plis et arrachait à son rond de serviette des gémissements de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais entendus de lui.

Une fois fini, il ne se retira pas pour autant. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours se dérouler dans le cadre de leur travail ? Et si leur but dans ce monde était de rester à jamais unis l'un dans l'autre. Leurs formes s'emboitaient parfaitement, il devait y avoir une raison à cela. C'était le destin qui les avaient réunis.

Yachi était employée dans ce grand restaurant cinq étoiles. Elle était serveuse et attendait une promotion. Tous les jours, elle prenait un soin très méticuleux à installer et préparer les tables. C'était elle qui avait la charge de mettre les couverts. L'autre jour, elle s'était faite réprimandée pour avoir perdu l'un des ronds de serviette qui venait juste d'être acheté. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour cette raison que sa promotion tardait à arriver...

Depuis, elle avait rectifié la faute, même s'il s'était passé cinq jours sans qu'elle puisse mettre la main dessus. Elle l'avait alors remis à sa place, auprès de sa serviette attitrée. Depuis, et c'était un évènement qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quelqu'un devait lui faire une blague car à chaque fois qu'elle replaçait la serviette dans le tiroir, et qu'elle le rouvrait plus tard pour une nouvelle utilisation, elle retrouvait toujours l'étoffe blanche et grise coulée dans son rond de serviette.

 **J'espère que cette fiction sortie de nulle part vous a plu et vous a fait rire ! Ce n'est qu'une fois fini que j'ai réalisé la bêtise absurde que je venais d'écrire x) Je pense continuer d'écrire des fictions dans ce genre, c'est vraiment fun.**

 **Sur ce, laissez-moi votre ressenti (si vous n'avez pas été trop choqué huhu) ! Et à une prochaine !**

 **Ah, et si vous avez des idées d'univers alternatifs assez absurdes, je suis preneuse !**


End file.
